


Tension

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirtatious tension and longing gazes are set between the two women of Scorpion as the temptation of the other grows.</p>
<p>Quieen AU for Anna/<a href="www.sheisagenius.tumblr.com">sheisagenius</a> on tumblr, based on the 50′s styled Emmy Magizine <a href="www.emmys.com/news/features/garage-band">cast photshoot</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Happy is heavily focused on the engine at hand when a breezes whips through the large open door of the shop. Along with the warm wind of summer comes traces of peach, mingling with the dirty taste of petrol in the air. She’s caught onto the fact now that whenever Paige brings in any fragrant smell to hide the scent of oil she gathers through the day, it make the mechanics heart race. At the smell she envision the bright eyes belonging to the dirty blonde, the melodic tone of her voice and a smile on the lips that she imagines taste as sweet as honey, painted in a pink that she wouldn’t mind smudging.

Turning around, Paige is sat at the her desk, looking over the magazines she was trying to push on Happy. Happy had flipped through a few, but the only thing that caught her eye was the person handing them over. But her gaze isn’t fixed there long. What really catches her attention is her own leather jacket draped across Paige’s shoulders. It gives her a wilder look, especially with how the wind had seemed to play with her hair as she entered. And Dear God if it isn’t the hottest thing she had seen in a while. Losing her mind to this, though even momentarily, left her mouth dry. Quickly sourcing a breath, she pushes her herself up, wiping her hands against her leather clad thighs.

Scanning the rest of the garage, she’s satisfied when she finds that the rest of their group is off somewhere else with their own projects.

—–

Paige looks up as she hears her friend approaching. Her eyes traveling up the woman, noting the tight leather on her legs and the sway of her hips. Her bare arms, exposing the slight muscle usually hidden by her jackets. Her black hair curled and sweeping over one shoulder. The red coat of her lips, which are parted just enough for her tongue to dance across and wet. The last thing she manages to take in are Happy’s eyes, usually narrowed in annoyance, are now piercing through her with a rebellious glint.

Paige stands, moving to lean against the desk, returning the stare with a welcoming beam. “Good morning. I see you’re fixing Walter’s car, again.”

Happy simply nods, her concentration stuck, studying in admiration the long sleeved baby blue dress that stops halfway up Paige’s sunkissed thighs. There seemed to be no part of this woman that didn’t radiate warmth. Dragging her eyes away from temptation, Happy makes Paige’s eyes her focal point. “Well, he’s not going to believe me if I say I can’t fix it… Nice jacket by the way,” she says with a smirk. “It looks good on you.”

There’s a pregnant pause of heavy silence as Happy steps even closer. The gap between the two women almost made irrelevant. Paige can’t read a single clue from her friend’s gaze to tell her how to proceed, it’s just laced with that same amount of mischief that causes her cheeks to flush. So when the mechanic leans closer, Paige instinctively flutters her eyes shut in anticipation, but to not response, or not the one she might have preferred.

Opening her eyes, Happy is pulling back, and it didn’t take longer than a few seconds for Paige to spot the wrench now in Happy’s grasp. She did a double take behind her on the desk, questioning what had just happened. Connecting back with Happy, the aroused warmth in her face turns into an embarrassed sweat, as she presses her lips thin, this time squeezing her eyes shut in a hope to disappear completely.

“Though it’d look better in a pile on my bedroom floor,” Happy admits lowly, before stepping away, pleased with the outcome of her tease.

—–

It’s late as Happy’s walking back to her car, she hasn’t seen Paige since earlier, and now she’s afraid she’s overstepped it, scaring the blonde off. They hadn’t spoken since, and the last time Happy recalls seeing her is a few hours ago. Defeated, she decides she’ll probably need a few drinks to forget about worrying, and then a few more after that to forget todays incident completely.

She’s opening up the door to her truck when she feels a light tap on her shoulder, and a few hints of fading peach float around her senses. Paige flashes through her mind, before she’s pulled around one eighty. Happy doesn’t even get proper glimpse of the woman, only a blur, because as soon their facing one another, the mechanic is pushed up against her truck, Paige’s lips crashing down to hers.

Happy’s response is immediate, she grabs hold of Paige, with a hand on her waist. She can feel the leather of her own jacket still comforting her friend. She hadn’t pegged Paige to be a dominant kisser, pinning one of Happy’s wrists to the cold metal while the other cups her face. Never the less Happy is as content as possible, being pressed between the vehicle and Paige’s front.

Their kisses are desperate, as they try to take in as much of each other as possible. Their tongues swirling against the other, causing moans of pent up sexual frustration to rumble from their throats. Happy drags Paige’s bottom lip through her teeth a few times, loving the reaction of a warm heavy breath, followed by a desperate struggle to retain control while grinning with lust.

The ex waitress begins to kiss her up Happy’s jaw and then slowly down her neck. Sucking and gently nipping at the skin. Hearing Happy’s breathing uneven with her throat voicing tremors of her pleasure, it adds fuel to the fire in Paige’s core that’s been burning since this morning.

“Happy,” Paige exhales in a heated breath. She pulls her head back, much to the irritation of the mechanic. Keeping close, Paige’s fingers twist at the trim of Happy’s shirt, while she leans closer, gently nosing against her cheek before resting her forehead.

“How about we go test that jacket theory of yours?"


End file.
